


messy

by problematicInsomniac



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, mentions of alfonzo, mentions of ferguson, mentions of janna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicInsomniac/pseuds/problematicInsomniac
Summary: star butterfly walked into marcos life, changing him forever. when she left, she left marco a mess of broken pieces. tom finds him as such, and is determined to clean up the mess she made of him.





	1. marco diaz

marco diaz lived the first fourteen years of his life playing it safe. he never broke a rule, always trying to make sure he and the people around him were safe and okay and not getting into trouble. he never took any risks, including even talking to the person he had the biggest crush on. that just wasn't the person he was, there were too many possibilities, too many ways for everything to go wrong. 

then he met star butterfly. she was a rich transfer student from london who came to live and experience the states alongside the diaz family. at first the two were polar opposites, and marco wanted nothing to do with star. until he accidentally got caught up in one of stars "adventures", and from then on the two were inseparable. 

for a year and a half, star and marco had it good. they clicked, even with their rocky start, and marco began to let himself lean on someone. they went on adventures, and marco let himself be dragged into danger and the exact things he was always afraid of. the things he never thought hed ever be apart of. things that he only saw in movies and stories. star was his best friend, and he was hers. they danced, they laughed, they broke things and fixed them. star taught marco to be more open, more adventurous, more outgoing and social. thanks to star, marco was able to do things he never imagined. he gained many friends, he even started talking to the girl he had liked for as long as he could remember. but just as sudden as she arrived, she disappears from the world, almost as if she never existed. no one has heard from her, no one knows where she went. 

closed off and shut down, marco started sophomore year without his favorite person. all his friends could tell he was not the same without her. his parents worried, he never left his room except for school. his perfect grades became average B's and C's. he was no longer the same safe kid, he hadn't been since she walked into his life. 

he used his crimson hoodies as a barrier between his fragile skin and brutal world. they became his security blanket, his protection, his armor. 

he couldn't bring himself to even look at her room, let alone go in. one day he finds himself just standing outside the door, not moving or thinking. after some time passes, time which he cant seem to keep track of anymore, he moves to go back to his room. this happens many times, and eventually he finds his hand on the door handle. it turns easily in his grip, and the door opens the same as it always had before, except its different. before star came to stay with them, they had had many other exchange students come to stay with them, but star was different. 

he expected the room to be empty, which it was mostly save for a wrapped box on the bed. the box had blue paper around it with little gold stars on it, along with a neatly tied bow on top. marco moved slowly into the room, towards the box. as he got closer he could see his name written on a pink heart sticky note in stars bubbly print. he picked up the present, clueless as to what could be inside. how long has this been here? why was it in here instead of in his room? he's seen his parents go in here before, so why haven't they given it to him? 

marco cautiously sits on the edge of the bed and sets the box on his lap. his fingers trace the lettering of his name. he pulls the ribbon out of its bow and carefully opens the wrapping from where it had been taped (although there was tape everywhere so opening it without ruining the paper was a challenge in itself). after struggling with a wrapping, he sees there is a white box with a letter placed on top. with shaky fingers, marco opens and reads the letter, mumbling the words as he goes.

_Marco Diaz,_

_If you are reading this that means I've left. I'm sorry, I had to. I had no other choice. I wish I could tell you, but I cant. Marco, you are my best friend, and my favorite person in the whole entire universe. I'm so so sorry I had to do this to you. I hope you can forgive me one day. and I hope I'll be able to see you again one day. I know this wont make up for it, but I made you something to remember me by. Something to remember all of our adventures and fun times together. Please, go on adventures for me. Go hang out with Janna, she's got a lot of crazy ideas and you can always count on her to make you laugh, or Jackie, you guys are so cute together and you make a great pair. Go play that one nerdy cool fantasy game with Alfonzo and Ferguson. I can never remember what its called. Go laugh and dance and have fun, for me? I love you, bestie._

_\- Star Butterfly_

marco's emotions were all over the place. his thoughts were running wild. he was upset, emotional, enraged, numb, and twenty other emotions that he couldnt name or place. moving like a machine, he sets the letter down on the bed next to him and opens the box. inside was two items, the first being a handmade necklace. the charm was a gold cresent moon with black bat wings made from some sort of stone, and on the back his name was engraved. the charm hung from a black rope-like chain, along with a silver clasp in the back. he unclasped the necklace, and hung it from his neck. it laid against his chest like it was meant to be there, like it was it was meant to be his. 

the second gift was bigger, a cape. it was exactly like one marco remembers telling star about, from his daydreams as a little kid. he would pretend he was the knight of a princess who would fight monsters with him. the cape was teal with a seafoam green 'm' on the back and a pastel green collar with a little gold clasp and chain. marco draped the cape around his shaking shoulders, feeling empty and numb. he layed down on the bed, tears slipping from his eyes. he layed there, just like that, until he fell into a dark slumber.


	2. nicotine

since that night, the night marco ventured into stars old room and found the only thing she left behind, he hasn't slept well. he found himself sneaking out at night to wander the dark streets. he had no one to talk to, no one to tell the about his running mind. even if he did, he wouldn't be able to put his thoughts into words. 

well, that was a lie. he did have people, he just didn't rely on them. he didn't tell them what was running through his mind. he lived in his head most of the time, in a blur of thoughts and dreams instead of in reality like he used to do. how could one person mess him up so much?

eventually, when he got tired (he was always tired), marco sat on the curb outside the seven eleven that star and him had their first adventure together.

_"oh, hey marco!" star whispered from where she had somehow folded herself into an empty shelf. "star? what are you-"_

_"shhh! don't give my hiding spot away!" marco crouched down to her level and spoke in hushed whispers. "what are you hiding from exactly?" star smirked, a mischievous look in her sky blue eyes. "haha well you see i may have opened a bag of chips and ate it and forgot my wallet at home? and now the owner wants to-"_

_"hey! there you are!" the owner stood at the end of the isle, anger making his face as red as marcos jacket. "shoot-" star pushed marco over, stumbling out of her hiding place. she sprung up, pulling marco up and dragging him behind her by his hood. marco struggled to keep up, the only thing keeping him going was the enraged store owner cussing and chasing after the two. he kept following them even as they left the store, and only quit once they two had hid behind a dumpster in an alleyway. when he couldn't find the pair, he yelled into the open air about how he would find them both and "make them pay". once he had fumed away, star looked at marco with concern. "sorry about that, i didnt mean to-"_

_"are you kidding me, that was so cool! i just ran from him, holy crap!" marco could still feel the adrenaline running through his body. stars concern turned to giddiness. "if you thought that was fun, ive got a lot of things to teach you."_

"whats a boy like you doing out here so late?" marco looked up to what appeared to be another human. they had short ginger hair, pale skin covered in freckles, and an outfit that screamed 'fuck with me, i dare you.' hanging from their lips was a unlit cigarette, and the aura they gave off, well marco cant really describe it. he shrugged in response and tore his eyes away from them in order to down the empty street instead. he didn't want to stare for too long, as that was rude, but this person was seriously pretty. "cant sleep. havent in a long while." he winced, not meaning to give away the fact that he hasn't slept right in months. jeez, whats wrong with him? the kid decided to sit down next to marco on the curb, lighting their cigarette. marco watched them as they did so, and they noticed. "want one?"

marco almost, _almost_ said no. but he hesitated. he's never smoked or drank before, always taking those "i will be drug free" things at school seriously. but, its just nicotine its not like it'll make him high or drunk. and besides, this would probably only be a one time thing. one couldnt hurt, right? "sure." he grabbed one of the cigarettes from the pack the kid was holding out to him and placed it between his lips. the freckled kid leaned over and lit his cigarette with their lighter. "thanks." his hands smelled like tobacco, smoke, and chocolate. it was an interesting combination. 

the cigarettes taste and smell was disgusting, and he couldn't help but make a face. the kid next to him laughed at the face he made. "im guessing youve never smoked before huh?" marco shook his head, and the kid smirked as he told him what to do with the cigarette. it took a few tries to get the hang of it, but when he felt the euphoric buzz from the nicotine he decided that the smell was worth it.

the ginger kid had a smirk on their face, watching marco as he learned how to do this. they then took a puff of their own before letting their head fall back. they closed their eyes as they blew out the smoke, holding their weight up by their hands placed behind them. the two were quiet after that, and it was a comfortable silence. marco felt his mind calm for once, and he didnt know if it was because of the presence of this random kid or if it was the nicotine now running through his system. he concluded that it was both.

 "tom. tom lucitor." marco tore his gaze from the nothingness of the empty street over at them to find them staring at him with their violet-blue eyes. their lips were pulled into a small smirk, the expression on their face almost unreadable. marco knew then, this wasn't just some random kid he'd never see again. no, he had a feeling this kid would come into his life the way star did -- unexpected and at full force and in the end he'd end up broken and hurting and suffering when he decided to disappear on him as well. even so, marco decided then and there. he didnt care if he ended up heartbroken again. 

"diaz. marco diaz."

 


End file.
